Bad Romance
by Blue Farfalla
Summary: Draco Malfoy vuelve a encontrarse con Harry Potter, quien lo trata como si fuera otro amigo más sin haber visto en un tiempo. Con sus crisis personales y dramatismos da tregua al hecho de conocer más a fondo al ex-Gry sin saber lo que éste tiene planeado.
1. Primer Acto

Bad Romance

Capitulo 1

Quiero tu falso romance

El ambiente era sumamente denso y tanto Ron como Hermione se hallaban muy apartados del moreno, quien tenía la mirada fija y perdida en algún espacio determinado, claramente sentían la magia de éste bullir con furia contenida. La castaña estaba por decir algo cuando el diario _El Profeta _ardió en fuego estando todavía fervientemente arrugado y apresado en la mano derecha de Harry. Si el fuego quemó o hizo algún tipo de daño, no lo supieron.

–_El fue el amor de mi vida_ –imitó con desdén en una voz algo aguda–. ¡Estúpido! –Rugió aventando las cenizas y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro, las luces de la casa comenzaron a parpadear–. _Yo le di todo, pero no fue suficiente para el…_ ¡Si, cómo no! –Tomando aire y reteniéndolo en sus pulmones, el moreno trato de calmarse y por lo menos conseguir que las lámparas dejaran de titilar, pero nuevamente su ira se incrementó al recodar otra de las frases que había leído en el diario, ocasionando que en su renovado arranque de descontrol todo objeto frágil se quebrase–. Familia… –siseó rechinando los dientes–. ¡El muy cabrón me había dicho en una ocasión que detestaba a los niños y que gracias a Merlín ninguno de los dos era un mago fértil!… ¡Puta madre!… ¡Juro que lo mato, lo juro! –mascullaba y siseaba entre pedazos de vidrios regados por el suelo, varios insultos y gritos más, Harry comenzó a sisear verdaderamente en pársel.

Hermione suspiró y se contuvo de decirle a Harry el siempre y acertado: _Te lo dije_. Negando con la cabeza, detuvo las palabras que estaba por soltar el pelirrojo; sabía que Ron le diría algo que sólo ocasionaría más enojo en el moreno.

–Bien…–habló pausadamente obteniendo la atención de ambos chicos–, ya nos esperábamos que Ryan podía ir y contar _todo_ sobre su relación contigo, Harry…y eso incluía las mentiras que claramente ya leímos en el Profeta.

–Pero el idiota…

–El asunto con él, terminó. –Alzando la voz y cortando toda protesta–. Sólo queda la prensa…y conociéndote, por más que te hayas puesto furioso por esto, no saldrás a tu defensa y mucho menos a contar tu parte a los medios.

–No tengo porqué –masculló.

–Bien. No queda más que dejarlo en el olvido y que ignores a Ryan, si te busca…simplemente déjale claro que no quieres saber nada de el –Harry frunció el ceño, se veía que no estaba conforme con eso–, no puedes dejar que te afecte y mucho menos que la prensa lo sepa, demuestra lo que es verdad: Que Ryan no te importa.

–Y lo consigo continuando como si nada… –murmuró. Hasta este momento el moreno detuvo su andar, ya que si continuaba no dudaba en hacer una zanja a mitad de su sala.

–Exacto. Además, es claro que Ryan siempre busca atención y hacerse la víctima, él te buscará, te lo apuesto…–mostrando una sonrisa alegre e incitadora, soltó como si nada:– No sorprendería que te tiente y al último termine con un _buen_ _susto_.

–Eso si me agrada –habló Ron con gracia, sabiendo lo que su amigo era capaz de hacerle al estúpido enclenque y bueno para nada de Ryan Miller.

–De acuerdo…pero, no quita el hecho de que me enfurece –terminó diciendo en un claro puchero.

–Lo sabemos.

_Miércoles 15 de agosto de 2002_

Tenía que acabar con su proyecto lo antes posible si es que quería irse de viaje ese fin de semana, era claro que tendría que desvelarse en estos tres días para tenerlo todo listo y perfecto, ya llevaba más de la mitad del trabajo hecho y sí seguía así, pronosticaba terminarlo para el amanecer de pasado mañana.

–¿Te enteraste de la nueva?

¡Claro! … ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de las distracciones de Jeremy en su ecuación? Había sido estúpido si creía que éste no lo molestaría con su sarta de palabrerías y chismes que tenía por hora.

–Jere, estoy ocupado –sin levantar la vista de sus apuntes, haciendo unos cálculos mentales y anotando en un pergamino los avances monetarios de su empresa fantasma, continuó como si nada.

–Lo sé, pero tienes que escucharme…en cuanto lo leí, no pude evitar reírme. Ya van como unas tres veces en el medio año, si sigue así, será catalogado como el rompecorazones número uno de la sociedad mágica en Inglaterra, ¿no lo crees? –Tomando asiento, sin mencionar el gran ruido que hizo al jalar la silla, arrastrándola por el piso e inclusive al _depositar _su trasero sobre el cojín, Draco puso los ojos en blanco no creyendo tal falta de modales y se tuvo que decir mentalmente: "_Draco, es el idiota de Jeremy…para el no existe tal cosa"_, que ni aún así aplacaba su disgusto. Después de dos años de amistad debía de haberse acostumbrado, pero no lo lograba del todo–. Aunque hay que admitir que el tipo está bueno y eso que no soy totalmente gay, prefiero más las mujeres, pero siendo él si dejo que me la meta, claro, antes diciéndole que sea suave y gentil, ya puedo imaginarme…

–¡Por Merlín, Jeremy! –Gritó fuera de si. En cuanto su pelinegro amigo había pronunciado palabra alguna, bien sabía que no podría continuar con su trabajo, toda paciencia, raciocinio y gentileza se esfumaban cuando se trataba del chinga quedito de Jeremy Pons–. No cabe duda que tú y Blaise son los únicos en joderme y exasperarme de tal manera.

–¡Oh! ¿Y eso como debo tomarlo? –Preguntó inocente– ¿Cómo un cumplido o un halago?

–¡Joder! –Otro grito más, el rubio estaba que se evaporaba de enojo.

–No, gracias. Admito que eres sumamente guapo y atractivo, pero eres mi amigo.

–¡Jeremaicol! –Jalándose los cabellos.

–Ta bueno, ya estas en el límite, sólo quería tu atención y saber que opinabas sobre el nuevo rompecorazones.

–Merlín bendito –susurró en misericordia. Con movimiento de varita guardó, copió, hizo dos réplicas extras, etiquetó y especificó en donde se quedó exactamente en su trabajo para así dejar de lado todo y sólo concentrarse en las palabras del pelinegro–. Para empezar, ni sé de quien diablos me hablas.

–¡De Harry Potter! –Soltó con obviedad–. ¿De quién más?

Draco apretó los labios, no queriendo decir que desde que entró a su habitación nunca había dicho sobre quien se trataba su charla o chisme.

–Bien, ahora dime… ¿Qué tiene que ver el estúpido de Potter en esto?

–¡Todo! Ya te lo dije, ¡ves! Por eso odio que no me pongas atención, tendré que repetirlo –Tomando aire e ignorando los puños apretados y la mirada asesina que Draco le dirigía, prosiguió como si nada–. Como estás muy retraído y de antisocial con tu nuevo proyecto –haciendo mímicas y señalando los pergaminos y libros y demás cosas que había sobre el escritorio–, no has estado al tanto de lo que sucede en el mundo exterior… La cosa es que hoy en El Profeta salió un interesante artículo de primera plana… –sabiendo que iba para largo, Draco se levantó a hacerse un café y sin preguntar le sirvió uno a su acompañante, quien sorbió un poco antes de continuar–. Ryan Miller… –ese nombre captó toda la atención del rubio, ya que si mal no recordaba había un Miller que cursaba dos o tres asignaturas junto a el– Si, el que va contigo en estadísticas, contabilidad y administración.

–Oh… ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Potter? –Ahora si interesado, Draco retomó su lugar en la silla con la vista fija en Jeremy.

–Bueno, por si no sabias…algo que ya no me sorprende, sino más bien me sorprende el hecho de que siempre consigues desconectarte del mundo, de la gente…

–Jeremy, no tomes tangentes, por favor, que luego olvidaremos de que hablábamos.

–Si, si…como sea, Miller y Potter mantenían una relación, de qué tipo, no lo sé. Pero ésta relación terminó, la causa, según Miller, es que Potter lo desechó como basura porque no quería nada serio, ni familia y que lo único que deseaba era divertirse, o sea, puro placer carnal…y eso fue, en resumen, lo que venía en el Profeta.

–No me sorprende que Miller haya dicho eso, fue oportunista. A ese tipo le encanta atraer la atención como sea.

–Entons no es verdad lo que dice el artículo.

–¡Por Dios! ¿Te crees esa basura? Como si Potter se aprovechara… Además, _sé_ que Potter desea hijos.

Jeremy frunció el ceño ante las palabras del rubio y nuevamente se preguntó que tipo de relación tenía su amigo con el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Sabía que Draco había cursado sus años en Hogwarts a lado de Potter, pero siempre que preguntaba, el rubio no decía más que lo que todo el mundo sabía. Le intrigaba bastante la frialdad con la que su amigo hablaba o se comportaba ante la sola mención de dicha persona célebre; algo le decía que lo conocía más de lo que dejaba entrever.

–Sabes que me encanta contarte los chismes…y como ya terminé, te dejo a que continúes, si no lo hago estoy seguro que Blaise es capaz de venir desde Italia simplemente a castrarme porque su mejor amigo no pudo ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños… No gracias, así que termina rápido. –Tomándose todo el café en un trago, dejo la taza con un fuerte golpe y con sonrisa en labios abandonó la habitación.

Nuevamente Draco se coloraba de rojo por la furia. Jeremy era tan, pero tan, _inoportuno_.

–Mejor continúo, que si sigo molesto me saldrán, no úlceras, sino hernias.

Olvidando la interrupción, Draco prosiguió con su trabajo sin levantarse ni inmutare ante las ganas de ir al baño que le dieron horas después, no se movería de ahí hasta verse muy avanzado en los escritos.

"_Portal con destino a Roma, Italia, salida a las trece horas, favor de presentarse en el corredor a-veintiséis, dentro de quince minutos inicia revisión y documentación, gracias"_

Ante el llamado, Draco apresuró el paso sin soltar tanto su ticket de pasaje, permiso y pasaporte, así como llevaba al hombro colgada una simple maleta; solo estaría fuera dos días, además, allá se compraría ropa.

"_Portal con destino a Roma, Italia, salida a las trece horas, favor de presentarse en el corredor a-veintiséis, dentro de quince minutos inicia revisión y documentación, gracias"_

Se volvió a anunciar la salida y refrenó las ganas de correr sabiendo que aún tenía tiempo, si es que la señora que se hallaba frente a el caminaba más rápido ó se quitaba de su camino. Intentando pasar por un lado, tan concentrado en rebasar a la señora andaba que no se dio cuenta del joven que venía en sentido contrario directo a el.

–¡Auch! –Se quejó inmediatamente en cuanto cayó sin gracia de pompas al suelo. Había chocado fuertemente contra alguien, quien tuvo la suerte de solo tambalearse un poco ante el ligero peso del rubio–. ¡Maldición! –Gruñó con ojos entrecerrados, fulminando con la mirada a la bruja que seguía su andar lento y exasperado, aquella mujer tenía la culpa -de manera indirecta- de que el se hallara tirado en el piso.

–Lo siento…venía algo distraído –se disculpó algo avergonzado el joven, pero Draco divisó gracia en las palabras y enseguida identificó la voz, puede que sonora más grave y ronca que antes, pero seguía siendo casi el mismo timbre.

–¡Potter! –Soltó sorprendido con ojos desorbitados sin molestarse en levantarse o disimular su asombro, ni mucho menos el intenso escrutinio que le dirigió al moreno.

Tuvo que admitir que a Potter le asentaba bien el ser jugador de quidditch, ya que deslumbraba un cuerpo trabajado y fuerte, con los músculos algo marcados sin ser grotesco; ahora entendía la razón por la cual no fue directo al piso ante el choque.

–Si, Malfoy…soy yo –dijo aún con su tono lleno de diversión y enfatizando sus palabras alzó los mechones negros que cubrían su cicatriz, sólo por si el rubio dudaba de su identidad. Con una sonrisa, Harry extendió la mano para ayudar al otro a levantarse.

Draco ni reprochó, ni tan siquiera pensó antes de tomar aquella ayuda. Ya de pie, frunció el ceño, Potter ya no traía sus fuera de moda y horrorosos lentes, se preguntó si traía lentillas o se había operado.

"_Portal con destino a Roma, Italia, salida a las trece horas, favor de presentarse en el corredor a-veintiséis, dentro de diez minutos inicia revisión y documentación, gracias"_

–Puta madre… –dijo lentamente y como si nada. Sin ponerse a pensar que si su padre se hallara presente ya le hubiera metido unas cinco piedras calientes en la boca, como mínimo.

–¿Italia? –Preguntó Harry con ceja alzada, sin reírse tras haber escuchado el hermoso vocabulario del rubio. Con anterioridad, Harry nunca había escuchado un solo improperio de tal calibre por parte de Malfoy.

–Allá vive Blaise, su cumpleaños es mañana y –cortando abruptamente sus palabras, Draco frunció más el ceño, haciendo que ambas cejas casi se tocaran una con otra–. No te importa –soltó con desdén. Tal parece que hasta este momento se daba cuenta que se hallaba _hablando_ con Harry Potter, el jodido Salvador del mundo Mágico–. Me largo.

Sin más, Draco nuevamente se dirigió a su destino, esta vez su caminata rayaba al trote. Harry hizo una mueca un tanto graciosa en el rostro y soltando un suspiro se fue tras el rubio.

–Buenas tardes, joven. Boleto y pasaporte, por favor –pidió amablemente la señorita en cuanto estuvo frente a ella.

–Claro… –mencionó gratamente, sabiendo que dentro de minutos estaría pisando suelo italiano. Como balde de agua fría bañándolo, se quedó de piedra totalmente congelado; donde antes traía sus papeles, o sea en su mano izquierda, ya no traía nada. "_Idiota_", se auto regañó, suponiendo que cuando chocó y cayó había soltado tanto su boleto como pasaporte y permiso de viaje.

"_Portal con destino a Roma, Italia, salida a las trece horas, favor de presentarse en el corredor a-veintiséis, dentro de cinco minutos inicia traslado, gracias"_

Ahora si deseaba morirse por su estupidez. Estaba por dar explicaciones de porque no traía sus papeles, cuando supo que esto no resolvería su problema. Dando media vuelta para ir en la búsqueda, escuchó exclamaciones y chillidos de euforia tras el, así como la señorita que lo atendía abría grandemente sus ojos por la incredulidad.

"_¿Qué diablos pasa?"_, se preguntó afanado.

–En serio, Malfoy…creo que te volviste más despistado –el rubio ahora entendía las exaltaciones de las personas, como no ponerse así ante el afamado héroe. Harry le entregó unos papeles a la señorita, que aún no salía de su asombro y más al reconocer que el joven rubio se trataba de Draco Malfoy–. Te fuiste sin que pudiera dártelos –dijo a excusa.

–Cállate, Potter –se encontraba abrumado, no tenía otro saber por lo cual un insulto no salía de su boca.

Harry soltó una pequeña risa y negando con la cabeza se encogió de hombros.

–B-bien, joven Malfoy…todo en orden –observando los papeles y sellando el boleto, la señorita pidió de favor que le entregara su maleta al guardia de seguridad para revisión, así como también que llevara su persona a la revisión contra hechizos.

El ex-gryffindor no pudo evitar observar detenidamente al rubio, notando como éste seguía casi igual desde que salieron de Hogwarts, seguía teniendo la misma estatura, pero el lo rebasa con unos buenos ocho o diez centímetros, Harry no creía que ahora Malfoy le llegara a la nariz, cuando años atrás era al contrario. El cabello aún era indiscutiblemente rubio con su tono platinado, algo largo por sobre los hombros en mechones unos más cortos que otros y pocos de estos le cubrían los ojos, haciendo que el rubio se los apartara con la mano. Lo que si tuvo que apreciar fue el fibroso cuerpo enfundado en pantalones de vestir café chocolate, junto con una camisa manga larga blanca y un chaleco del mismo color que el pantalón, así como una corbata de color beige. Era claro que el rubio se vestía con lo mejor, así como también le gustaba tener estilo y estar a la moda o eso es lo que Harry opinaba, que sólo se preocupaba por llevar puesto unos simples jeans gastados y una playera negra, junto con sus inseparables converse. Aún así, toda prenda vestida por el rubio dejaba ver que quizá no hacia suficiente ejercicio, pero si mantenía un adecuado estado físico, ya que su esbeltez lo demostraba.

No por nada se hallaba en el puesto dos dentro del TopTen de hombres más guapos y ricos de la comunidad mágica inglesa.

–Desde Hogwarts tenía esa apariencia, aunque ahora sus facciones se ven más maduras… –caviló en voz alta para ser sacado de su ensimismamiento por un grupo de jovencitas que claramente venían a pedirle un autógrafo–. Adiós. –Murmuró con un vago gesto de la mano en cuanto vio que Malfoy volteaba a verlo antes de pasar por el portal.

No recibió respuesta. Poco le importó.

Sabiendo que si no se apresuraba en salir de ahí, llamaría más la atención y lo retendrían por horas pidiéndole autógrafos o fotos, quizá hasta tener conversaciones banales que ni le interesaban y, con suerte, reporteros llegarían para pedir alguna entrevista. No, definitivamente Harry no quería eso, ya le bastaba con la noticia que había sido Ryan Miller, su ex-novio.

Prácticamente corriendo, se dirigió al atrio pensando de una vez como sacaría a conversación esta noche con sus amigos su encuentro con Malfoy.

_Continuará..._


	2. Segundo Acto

Bad Romance

Capitulo 2

Fealdad, Enfermedad, Oportunidad

_Lunes 20 de agosto de 2002_

Ya no aguantaba, sinceramente no soportaba ni un minuto más el suplicio que estaba teniendo. Él amaba sus clases de estadística, si, no dudaba de ello, pero su cabeza le dolía a horrores, así como también su nariz y garganta le ardían…sin mencionar que los ojos le escocían y el cuerpo le temblaba.

Fijó su mirada sobre el profesor Berton, tratando de poner atención a los pocos minutos de clase que quedaban, era la última del día y podría irse a su habitación a descansar o si lo deseaba, hasta podría irse a la Mansión Malfoy; quizá optaría por esta última.

Recordando su fin de semana no pudo evitar sonreír, bien valía la pena el estar enfermo ahora si con ello se había pasado una espectacular fiesta junto con sus amigos, reuniéndose casi un año después de haberse visto. Si, no podía quejarse.

Ajustándose el abrigo que llevaba puesto, el profesor se despidió de sus alumnos deseándoles una buena tarde, Draco bufó y en seguida estornudó estruendosamente, agradeciendo el hecho de que no le haya salido moco ante tal acto. Se frotó la nariz y suspiró, dentro de una hora le tocaba tomar su poción.

–Mal momento para enfermarte, Malfoy…

–Oh, cállate, Miller…no estoy de humor

–De eso no me cabe duda… –ayudando al rubio a guardar sus cosas, Miller tomó su bolso ante la extraña mirada de Malfoy–. Te ayudo… –dijo simplemente–, además de que quiero pedirte un favor.

–¿Y eso es…? –Preguntó desconfiado pero aceptando la ayuda de que el otro le lleve sus cosas, no creía poder aguantar peso extra. Con el castaño detrás de él, Draco salió del aula.

–Asesoramiento para el trabajo de Administración, según tengo entendido, hoy entregaste tu proyecto.

–Así e-es… –cubriendo nariz y boca con un pañuelo, Draco evito otro estornudo–. ¿Y qué quieres?… ¿Que cheque balance? ¿Inventario? ¿Valores monetarios?

–Ya, ya…sé bien que es algo que tengo que hacer, pero quiero una guía… ¿Qué tal si me prestas tu trabajo para verlo?

Draco detuvo sus pasos y una creciente furia invadía su pecho, enfermo o no, nadie miraba de tonto a Draco Malfoy y salía impune.

–Mira, Miller –comenzó con un claro arrastre de palabras sin ser opacada por la nariz tapada y la garganta irritada–. No soy estúpido como para no darme cuenta que bien puedes robarme datos o ideas de estrategias de mi trabajo, así que olvídalo…

El castaño estaba por replicar pero un grito ensordecedor y lleno de furia cortó sus palabras mucho antes de que las pronunciara. Ambos viraron la cabeza en busca de la persona.

–¡Ryan! –Claramente aquel ser humano no podría ser confundido más que con Harry Potter y se veía furioso–. ¡Eres un cabrón de mierda, Ryan! –Si, estaba más que furioso.

Todos en el Campus volteaban a ver a dicho personaje que atravesaba el jardín principal, pasando frente al monumento que indicaba el área de Administración y Relaciones Públicas Nacionales e Internacionales Mágicas y Muggles, Draco frunció el ceño preguntándose que jodidos hacia aquí el moreno.

–¡Harry! –Chilló espantado el castaño, no creyendo lo que veía, ni Draco se lo creía, dejando caer ambos bolsos.

–¡Si, joder, soy yo!… –Las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos Harry destellaban de manera peligrosa, por precaución Draco se apartó dos pasos, conociendo esa mirada–. No pienso irme de aquí hasta que te quede claro que tú y yo… escúchame bien –tomando por los hombros a Miller, Harry acercó su rostro y en un tono bajo y suave murmuró:– Entre tú y yo no hay nada –declaró con fuerza impreso en su agarre, Miller hizo un mohín lleno de dolor, el rubio no supo si por las palabras o el agarre–. ¡¿Entendiste?

–¡Suéltame!… No puedo creer tu desfachatez de venir aquí…

–Y a mi la tuya ante tales mentiras… ¡lo deje pasar! ¡Pero lo que hiciste ayer, la manera en que trataste a mis amigos nunca te lo perdonaré! –Potter alzaba cada vez más la voz, así como zarandeaba a su antojo el cuerpo del castaño–. Te lo advierto, vuelves a meterte en mi vida y juro que te mato –ambos respingaron ante las palabras, inclusive Draco sentía que iban dirigidas a el, tragando duro, intentó repelar la magia del moreno, que bullía libremente amenazando toda presencia a su alrededor–. ¿Ahora si entendiste? –Siseó con cinismo recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta.

Harry soltó a Ryan y este ni bien fue liberado tomó su mochila para salir pitando de ahí, evitando la mirada de ambos.

–Bien, Potter –soltó segundos después, ya que habían perdido de vista a Miller.

El moreno se sobresaltó, dándose cuenta hasta ahora de la presencia del rubio.

–¿Malfoy? –Preguntó incrédulo–. ¿Qué haces aquí?… ¿Y porqué llevas un abrigo en pleno verano?

–¡¿Qué no ves? –Contestó alterado y forzando su garganta, obteniendo un gran ataque de tos y un par de estornudos–. Eso contesta tu pregunta –dijo abatido con un sorbido de nariz–. Estoy feo porque estoy enfermo –contestó una pregunta no hecha ni pensada–, llevo abrigo porque dentro de las aulas hace frío. Y estoy aquí, porque aquí estudio, idiota.

–¿En serio?… No lo sabía.

–Salud… –por quinta vez, dijo Harry ante los tres estornudos consecutivos del rubio.

Ambos se hallaban en una cálida cafetería esperando por sus cafés, o agua al tiempo en el caso de Draco. Adentro del local hacia calor, por lo tanto el rubio aprovechó para quitarse su abrigo, no pensaba dejarlo en ningún momento, no vaya ser que al clima tan remilgoso como era decidiera cambiar por una hermosa, húmeda y nada buena para su salud lluvia; ahí sería el remate para su gripe.

–Gracias –murmuró bajo, su garganta la sentía peor que antes, es más, apostaba a que nuevamente le había dado fiebre, pero no tenía pensado decírselo al _cara-rajada_, no…sobre todo cuando ni siquiera sabia como demonios había aceptado tal invitación. Todo lo resumía en una respuesta: estaba enfermo y por tanto se comportaba estúpido.

–Entonces…estudias Administración… –era claro que el moreno no tenía idea de cómo iniciar la conversación; era de esperarse, nunca en sus años de más jóvenes se habían llevado remotamente bien.

–Creo que es lógico, Potter…sobre todo, teniendo a las empresas Malfoy.

–Bueno, si, pero…no sé –y seguía tan elocuente, pensó Draco–. Quizá te gustaba o llamaba la atención otra cosa…

–¿Cómo qué? –Las facciones del ex-slytherin se endurecieron junto con la mirada y Harry bien pudo ver al claro, perfecto y frío Malfoy que había conocido en Hogwarts.

Los ojos grises eran de nuevo un témpano de hielo que comenzaban a estremecer al joven pelinegro, quien disimuló su naciente nerviosismo.

–Como… –jugando con el salero que había en la mesa, Harry se mostraba algo reticente–…pensé que quizá algo relacionado con pociones o música. –Diciendo lo último en una baja exhalación, apenas audible para su interlocutor.

Draco se quedó sin habla, pestañeado varias veces y dejando caer su máscara de indiferencia, no creyendo haber escuchado bien… Simplemente no se creía posible que Potter haya pensado alguna vez que él, Draco Malfoy, deseara estudiar música o algo respectivo a eso, se echaría a reír sin remordimientos e importancias de comportamiento o etiqueta, si fuera realmente errónea la suposición del moreno. Eso era lo peor de todo, Draco sí había deseado estudiar música, pero sólo lo sabían sus padres y sus mejores amigos, claramente Potter no entraba en ninguno de los dos grupos.

Ahora con el ceño fruncido, cavilando y tratando de recordar si es que alguna vez se había emborrachado con una buena fuerte dosis de alcohol como para haberse acercado al Gryffindor y decirle que tenía como segunda opción la música para su carrera profesional…pero no, no recordaba nada, aunque no quitaba el hecho de que si podría haber sucedido.

–En una…a decir verdad, en varias ocasiones te escuché tocar en la sala de música durante el cuarto año, en quinto no tocaste nada y en sexto…sólo a inicios del año… –el pelinegro no sabía si se estaba echando tierra o no, intentaba arreglar sus palabras ya que le fue visible como había afectado al otro–. Tocas bien el piano, me gusta –apresuró a decir al ver la cara compungida del rubio–…pero creo que te gusta más el violín…

–Merlín –gimoteó desesperado–. Potter, sólo mis padres saben de esto…también mis amigos –comenzó a decir resignado–…y como bien sabes, no estoy estudiando música, si, me gusta, pero no… Hay cosas más importantes que eso.

–¿Cómo qué? –Nada contento, Harry habló brusco–. Vamos, Malfoy, después de la guerra y de todo por lo que pasamos…por lo que pasaste, ¿no tienes deseos de hacer lo que más quieres?

–¡Claro que sí! –Insultado, así se sintió. Tenía deseos de darle un buen trancazo en la boca para que callase. Además de que su dolor de cabeza se había vuelto migraña–. Tengo prioridades, no es mi culpa que tu no las tengas.

–¿Y cuáles son? –Preguntó retador con mirada desafiante. Momentos atrás Harry había dejado el salero de lado y el café olvidado, mantenía una postura rígida y las manos apretando sus rodillas.

No soportando más, Draco alzó su mano derecha cerrada en puño. Terminaría esta charla sin sentido y se iría a casa para descansar, probablemente faltaría a clases al día siguiente si no tomaba sus pociones y descansaba.

–Obtener mi título y por tanto el mando de las empresas Malfoy –alzando el dedo meñique, comenzó a enumerar–. Estudiar música, quizá arte, en Francia. Ser el cabecilla de la familia a mis treinta años. Casarme y tener mi propia familia… –conforme hablaba iba alzando los dedos, su mirada se hallaba perdida, pensado en cada cosa que deseaba–. Y más importante, limpiar por completo el apellido Malfoy.

Las emociones abrumaban al joven rubio y Harry pudo darse cuenta mientras las palabras salían de su boca, sabiendo que no tenía nada que decir o que si pronunciaba algo lo más seguro es que ocasionaría enojar al otro, guardó silencio.

–De momento, son mis metas… –siguió diciendo–. Estoy en mi último año y al acabar, pienso irme a Francia a estudiar música y no regresar hasta dentro de cinco o seis años. Pero también quiero disfrutar y vivir… sólo tengo hasta los treinta, cuando los cumpla, ya debo de estar casado y llevar por completo las riendas del Imperio Malfoy. Así quedé con mi padre…me costó conseguirlo, pero accedió a mis deseos.

–Así que tienes ocho años de libertad…

–Ni tampoco es que vaya a estar encerrado o algo por el estilo… –se burló a su propia costa–. Y creo que es un tiempo considerado en el que podré disfrutar de la vida, además… luego estaré ocupado con la familia –sin poder evitarlo, Draco sonrío ante el mero pensamiento de tener hijos. Casi nadie lo sabía, pero los que si, conocían la gran ilusión que poseía el rubio por demostrar su lado paterno.

–Draco Malfoy pensando a futuro…o más bien, pensado en los nombres para sus hijos –sin evitarlo, Harry comenzó a reírse, no creyendo–. Yo quiero tres niños y dos niñas…o tres niñas y dos niños.

–¡Merlín, Potter! –Exclamó escandalizado para luego terminar en risas–. Yo quiero dos niños, dos gemelos y una niña.

–¿Sólo una? –Preguntó decepcionado.

–Si. Las mujeres son algo problemáticas… –se quedó pensativo, probablemente imaginándose a varios niños rubios corriendo por la Mansión Malfoy–, pero entre tanto hombre…bueno, quizá si me gustaría tener dos niñas…

–Tendrías que ver que opina tu esposa…ella será quien cargue a esos niños, Malfoy… Dudo que una mujer, en estos tiempos modernos, acepte tener más de cinco hijos.

–No hay que ser pesimistas… Además, te equivocas en algo, mi pareja no será mujer.

Ahora si, la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del moreno se perdió en su totalidad, mostrando solo un gesto circunspecto.

–¿Te gustan los hombres? –Preguntó, no recordaba ningún rumor en Hogwarts que indicara eso, es más, sólo se le venía a la mente los chismes que corrían sobre un supuesto matrimonio entre Malfoy y Parkinson–. Pensé que estarías con Parkinson o…no sé.

–¿Pansy?…no, claro que no. Es mi amiga, pero no hay nada entre nosotros…es más, junto con ella descubrí que era gay. Aunque luego Theo me dijo que ya lo sabia –frunció el ceño rememorando años atrás cuando Draco descubrió que prefería a los hombres que a las mujeres y decidió decirles a sus amigos. Pansy ya lo sabía, ya que ella lo había ayudado a descubrirlo…pero su castaño amigo había salido con su atípica personalidad diciendo a boca jarro que ya se había dado cuenta desde antes que el mismo rubio lo supiera. Está claro que Theodore se ganó diez días de pura indiferencia por parte de Draco–. En fin, tengo planeado casarme con un mago, Potter, no una bruja.

–Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado…pero, ¿se puede?

–Potter, no estamos en el mundo muggle… Inclusive dentro de familias sangre pura es bien visto los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo. Es algo normal y natural…

–Si, si, lo sé. Me refiero a los hijos…para eso se necesita de un mago fértil y… ¡oh! –Cayendo en la cuenta–. Eres fértil –recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza.

–No por nada me jacto de mi sangre… –terminó diciendo para enseguida beber de su agua.

Cada quien se había encerrado en sus propios pensamientos después de la pequeña charla que tuvieron, repasando lo dicho y reflexionando; el silencio que permaneció durante el resto de la compañía, al inicio algo incomodo, fue tornándose agradable para sorpresa de ambos.

–Entonces Miller insultó a los Weasley… –no podía evitarlo y se plasmaba claramente en su rostro lo obvio, pero es que le perecía gracioso–. Nadie mejor que yo para saber lo mucho que te molesta eso… –dijo aún con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

–Si…no creas que ya lo olvidé, Malfoy.

–Oh…bueno, pasado es el pasado –susurró tras el vaso, tomándose de un solo trago el resto de agua que le quedaba para enseguida ponerse de pie–. Ya es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer –empezó diciendo tomando sus pertenencias. El pelinegro dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y también se levantó–. Sinceramente no sé como acepté venir contigo al mundo muggle…pero me alegro de haberlo hecho, me la pasé bien…he de admitir.

–Digo lo mismo, Malfoy, digo lo mismo.

Ambos, recibiendo una despedida por parte de la mesera, salieron de la cafetería y avanzando tranquilamente hacia el callejón que había aun lado del local. Antes de entrar lo habían visto y marcado para desaparecerse en el.

Estando los dos en el solitario callejón, escondidos a la vista de muggles, Draco se acomodaba su abrigo ya que el ambiente había cambiado y era claro que dentro de poco llovería por los nubarrones que había en el cielo. En algún momento dentro de la cafetería su gripa había menguado, ya no había estornudos ni tos, la garganta aún picaba, pero el dolor de cabeza también había bajado. Tal parece que la pequeña conversación lo había ayudado.

–Me retiro, tengo una gripa que curar… –Informó incomodo, no sabiendo como despedirse.

–Si… cuídate y espero volver a vernos.

–Claro –murmuró sin convicción. No sería tan fácil toparse con el moreno nuevamente; sacando su varita para poder utilizar la aparición, se despidió:– Gana el partido contra las Flechas de Appleby, Potter –dijo con sonrisa pretensiosa–. Adiós –y desapareció.

–Lo haré… –Hacia la nada mencionó, para luego el también desaparecer y regresar a Grimmauld Place.

_Continuará..._


	3. Tercer acto

**Bad Romance**

Capitulo 3

Drama, Contacto, Deseo

_Sábado 8 de septiembre de 2002_

Observaba el alegre crispar del fuego, hipnotizándolo. Le llamaba la atención y vagamente se preguntó que se sentiría ser una simple y enigmática llama de fuego, si se prendiera a él mismo puede que lo sepa o quizá no ante el inminente calor y dolor que sentiría por las quemaduras; frunció el ceño, imaginándose estar rodeado por llamas.

–Y entonces me dijo que me había escuchado varias veces, Theo… ¡varias veces! –Gritó desquiciado jalándose los cabellos–. ¿Puedes creerlo?

–No… –murmuró. Dando un trago a su whisky de fuego, se le vino la idea de que si se bañaba en alcohol se incendiaría rápidamente y a lo mejor así podría llegar a sentirse más cerca del fulgor.

–¡Ni yo! ¡Pero el desgraciado me lo dijo con descaro!

Y una vez más Draco se paseó por toda su habitación, entrando y saliendo del baño, asomándose a su ropero, viéndose en el espejo, arreglando y desacomodando la cama…todo en una clara muestra de nerviosismo. Draco Malfoy se hallaba en frenesí, completamente alterado. Abruptamente se detuvo, parado a mitad del cuarto con la vista perdida y los brazos laxos a su costado, la respiración se le escuchaba agitada.

–¿Qué hago, Theo? –Cualquiera pensaría que el joven rubio se hallaba cerca del llanto, pero el castaño conocía a su amigo y sabía que faltaba mucho como para que Draco se pusiera a llorar.

–Es un simple partido de Quidditch…no veo el problema –ya cansado del dramatismo del otro, Theodore se levantó del cómodo sillón dejando su vaso vacío sobre la mesa y avanzó hacia la chimenea–. ¿Por qué no somos como una llama de fuego?

–Seriamos dependientes y temerosos… –susurró sin alterarse por la rara pregunta.

–El fuego da gracias al oxigeno, como nosotros…

–Nosotros podemos apagarlo… –dejándose caer sobre la cama, rebatió sin ganas. Puede que mostrara ya no estar preocupado por el tema Potter, pero su mente seguía en ello.

–No siempre… y con esfuerzo…

–Theo…ya somos fuego –dijo cansinamente; no había podido dormir bien en estos días, padecía de insomnio y su especialista le había dicho que el estrés era el causante–. El fuego es pasión, fuerza, calor…excitación.

–Exacto, Draco –como si hubiera dicho el mayor secreto del universo, Theodore caminó hacia la cama del rubio con una tenue sonrisa y mirada brillante–. Potter es fuego y tú lo sabes…por eso tienes miedo de que puedas apagarlo –ni bien terminaba de hablar, los ojos del rubio se cerraban lentamente, cayendo dormido segundos después ante el suspiro que soltó su amigo.

–Algún día se dará cuenta –mencionó Jeremy bajo el umbral de la puerta, saludando con una sonrisa al castaño a la vez que era empujado por Salvatore, la mascota de Draco–. Que ondas, Theo.

–Hola, veo que ya traes al _rey_ de la casa después de su paseo –susurró devolviendo el gesto y observar como el animal se subía sobre la cama para acomodarse a lado de su dueño.

Aún le era sorprendente a sus conocidos la manera en que Theodore Nott y Jeremy Pons habían compenetrado, despertando incluso los celos en el novio del primero. Theodore abrigó con la sábana al rubio y compañía, y deseó las buenas noches al heredero Malfoy para salir de la habitación junto al otro. Era costumbre ya el hecho de que Jeremy pasara los fines de semana en la Mansión Malfoy, ya que su casa y origen se hallaban en Ohio; viviendo solo en Londres teniendo como único hogar las residencias de la Academia.

–¿Sigue con lo mismo de la invitación al partido de quidditch? –Preguntó cuando ambos se hallaban en el salón principal, siendo atendidos por un elfo.

–Si. Tal parece que lo trastocó –contestó el castaño, pidiendo al elfo que se acercara–. Dile a los señores Malfoy que ya tengo que retirarme –ordenó tomando asiento en un sillón. Esperaría hasta poder despedirse de sus _tíos_. El elfo se desvaneció dispuesto a cumplir el mandato–. Siempre ha sido así, Potter es uno de los únicos que consiguen descontrolar a Draco, lo he pensado desde hace años y lo digo sin miedo: esos dos tienen un fetiche, se obsesionan entre ellos mismos.

–Desde que lo conocí… –habló refiriéndose al rubio–, me di cuenta de la forma en que hablaba de Harry Potter, me dejaba entrever que lo odiaba y que ahora simplemente le es indiferente, o eso aparenta. Pero bien sabemos que eso es mentira, además, de acuerdo a lo que me contó…de que Potter lo salvó en más de dos ocasiones, puedo perjurar que algo de estima le tiene…aunque no lo ve, o no quiere verlo.

–No es que no quiera…yo siento que realmente no puede. Draco se encierra mucho en si mismo y no deja que cosas como estas lo perturben, ha de ser como un mecanismo donde inmediatamente su cerebro lo bloquea, negando el pensar o sentir.

–Nosotros influimos –ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron ante la suave voz de Narcisa Malfoy, que había alcanzado a escuchar parte de la conversación–. Desde pequeño, tanto Lucius como yo sobreprotegimos mucho a Draco, sobre todo en el ambiente que nació –ni Jeremy y mucho menos Theo tuvieron que preguntar a que ambiente se refería. El castaño conocía a Draco desde niño y lo había visto con sus propios ojos, mientras que a Jeremy le habían informado de la infancia del rubio, así como de la participación que obtuvo en la guerra junto a sus padres–. Aprendió a resguardarse de los demás no permitiendo que nadie se le acercase…y aún lo sigue haciendo, por eso cuando Draco me presentó a Jeremy, me sorprendí –para este momento, la mujer le dirigió una sonrisa al susodicho, dando en gestos lo feliz que se hallaba ante tal amistad.

–A Draco le falta madurar –dictaminó Lucius acercándose a su esposa, sorprendiendo por segunda vez a los muchachos–. La mente de mi hijo trabaja por prioridades, estrategias y cálculos, no por nada es mejor que yo trabajando en las Empresas. Escatima los presupuestos, inconvenientes y adversidades. Sabe lo que le conviene y lo que no, sólo se mete con lo conocido… Así maneja su vida también y mientras no conozca, no sabrá verlo y mucho menos aprovecharlo –explicó sin tapujos, demostrando lo bien que conocía a su primogenito–. Draco, como cualquier joven, disfruta de los amigos, de las fiestas y de los ligues…pero no va más allá porque no siente la necesidad. Hasta que se de cuenta, hasta sentirlo y hasta hallar a la persona que lo desvele de la otra perspectiva de la realidad, mi hijo será ya todo un hombre.

–¿No será hasta que esté casado y tenga hijos? –Preguntó Theodore, sintiendo como siempre la confianza al hablar con los señores Malfoy.

–Para ese entonces, Draco será más que un hombre derecho y hecho, será un compañero, un progenitor, un ejemplo… será _padre _y _esposo_. –Quien habló ahora fue Narcisa, confiando en que su amado hijo conseguirá su propio patrimonio.

–Pero bueno, con el tiempo veremos como va creciendo internamente nuestro hijo –tomando la mano derecha de su esposa, Lucius depositó un casto beso sobre ella–. ¿Y a qué se debe esta conversación? –preguntó ya que no sabía en si el tema a develar. Había alcanzado a escuchar a Narcisa, deduciendo que se referían a Draco, pero ignoraba la razón.

Nadie le contestó, no con palabras. Narcisa sonrío, Theodore negó con la cabeza y Jeremy se encogió de hombros; haciendo caso omiso–. Ya no te retenemos más, Theodore, que tienes que regresar a Rusia.

–Si, lamentablemente hoy tengo que regresar, que mañana comienzo clases en la Academia nuevamente.

Despidiéndose de las tres personas y pidiéndole a Jeremy de que cuide al rubio, Theodore se fue sin antes hacer prometer al pelinegro que obligaría a Draco de ir al partido de quidditch al que Potter lo invitó, sin que los señores Malfoy escucharan.

* * *

_Domingo 9 de septiembre de 2002_

–¡Y HARRY POTTER TIENE LA SNITCH! –Gritó feliz el comentarista, siendo casi opacado por los gritos y aplausos del público–. ¡Así es Damas y Caballeros!… ¡Los Chudley Cannons ganan nuevamente!

Draco sonrío ante las ovaciones y más al ver al moreno montado en su escoba haciendo unas que otras maniobras paseándose por todo el campo, enarcando la ceja saludó a Potter, quien lo divisó desde los aires.

–Sin lugar a dudas tú serás la única esperanza de tu equipo, Potter… –mencionó con burla.

Había estado esperando al pelinegro fuera de los vestidores, gracias al pase que le habían dado al entrar al estadio podía ir libremente a donde se hallaban los jugadores; apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados fue como lo encontraron todos los integrantes del equipo de los Chudley Cannons.

–O quizá tú eres el que nos trajo suerte. –Era bien claro el tono sugestivo del joven, quien miraba de pies a cabeza al rubio–. Endrich Morgan, cazador… –se presentó estirando el brazo y dando la mano, ignorando el ceño fruncido que se acentuaba en la frente de su capitán. Harry iba a protestar indicando la falta de respeto ante tal insinuación, no sabía como reaccionaría Malfoy y no quería tener una pelea campal después de su victoria.

–¿Te refieres a tu puesto de Quidditch?… ¿O a otra en cuestión? –Draco no quedaría atrás, si Endrich Morgan quería jugar, él no se dejaría y también daría batalla–. Draco Malfoy –mencionó su nombre con suavidad, sabiendo lo que provocaría en cuanto los demás lo escuchen.

Endrich soltó un silbido demostrando lo sorprendido que estaba y sin más sonrío mostrando sus dientes blancos. Draco tuvo que admitir que el joven de cabellos rubio cenizo era atractivo, así como advertía tener un buen cuerpo.

Los demás del equipo permanecían atrás de su capitán, lanzando miradas a ambos rubios y desviándola un poco hacia Harry, no sabiendo como acabaría esto.

–Mejor para mí –habló con un gesto derrotado, siendo contrastado por su sonrisa bobalicona–. Me gustan peligrosos e inalcanzables.

Y un silencio reinó. La mirada gris se hallaba clavada en los ojos azules del chico cazador y Harry bien pudo divisar un asomo de sonrisa en la boca del rubio, así como la burla destellante en los ojos de mercurio. Malfoy iba a decir algo provocativo, no cabía duda.

–¡Bien! –Exclamó el moreno colocándose entre ambos–. Me alegra saber que se entienden…si me disculpan… –con un vago gesto de despedida, Harry tomó del brazo a Malfoy comenzando a caminar y llevándoselo con el.

–¡Harry, no es justo! –Escuchó como Morgan rebatía con gracia–. Tú claramente comenzaras con tu celebración –indicando con la cabeza hacia al de ojos grises con un sugestivo alzado de cejas–, ante tal entretenimiento no vendrás hoy en la noche…

Sin excepción los demás rieron divertidos, algunos negando con la cabeza de manera reprobatoria no aceptando las palabras de Endrich.

–¡Oh, Endrich! –Habló uno de ellos–. Deja a nuestro capitán ya…además, Malfoy es demasiado para ti, por más que te duela… –Y las risas fueron más estridentes, el joven, que se veía de unos diecinueve años, colocó una mano sobre el hombro del susodicho–. No quiero que sufras…

–Já, já, já, que gracia Segnerio… –refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos, sin embargo para nadie fue oculto el hecho de que Endrich no dijera nada más.

–Pero tiene razón… –nuevamente el rubio habló, queriendo llevarse un poco de atención también–. Yo tiro para alto –y acompañando sus palabras se enganchó al brazo de Potter, quien se le quedó viendo algo sorprendido.

Segnerio se soltó a carcajadas no pudiendo aguantar, así como sus demás compañeros. Harry negó con la cabeza, se le hacia divertido y más al ver el ceño fruncido de Endrich.

–Eso estuvo genial… Malfoy, me agradas –dijo tras componerse de la risa–. Nos vemos hoy en la noche como siempre, Harry…

–Si, Seg…nos vemos.

El moreno dio media vuelta y clavando la mirada esmeralda en la divertida del rubio, murmuró un: _sujétate_, acto seguido colocó y apretó la mano sobre la del otro, que aún seguía apresando su brazo y se desapareció.

–¡Potter! –Chilló indignado tratando de mantener el equilibrio, siendo ayudado por el otro, lógicamente–. ¡Avisa!

–Lo hice…

–¡Con mucha más anticipación, idiota! –Irguiéndose por completo, reprochó:– No creo que te guste ser desaparecido sin advertencia…

–Claro que no…

–¡¿Entonces? –Definitivamente Potter lo sobrepasaba–. ¿Y si me caía?

–Yo te sostendría… Tranquilo –mencionó con una encantadora sonrisa.

Draco se descolocó por completo no sabiendo que pensar ante tal gesto del exgryffindor. Algo temeroso tomó entre sus manos la derecha del moreno, apretándolo con afecto.

–Potter, te juro, en serio, que estás mal de la cabeza.

Parpadeando varias veces, Harry no entendió del todo las palabras del otro. Frunció el ceño y clavó la vista sobre su mano aún apresada sintiendo cierto cosquilleo nacer del cálido tacto de las suaves palmas del rubio; abrumado, volvió a sonreír.

–Lo sé –murmuró–, me lo han dicho incontables veces. –En este caso, Harry fue quien apresó las manos de Draco.

Definitivamente se hallaba en una dimensión desconocida, ya que varios años atrás podía jurar por su vida y magia que nunca, inclusive lo repetía y recalcaba, nunca Potter lo tomaría de las manos tan campantemente y le dirigiría una llamativa sonrisa.

–¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó queriendo despistar el suceso anterior, deshaciéndose del agarre del pelinegro. Observando su alrededor pudo darse cuenta que se hallaban en una pequeña plaza, frente una hermosa fuente de piedra oscura. Antes de que le contestarán, él ya sabía la respuesta.

–Hogsmeade. –Dijo sin más, no demostrando lo desilusionado que se puso ante la falta de tacto. Tomándolo del codo, comenzó un andar rápido–. Te invito a comer.

Durante el camino se fue con el ceño fruncido, siendo prácticamente arrastrado por el moreno, quien intentaba a toda costa que las demás personas no notaran su presencia, cosa inútil debido a las abarrotadas calles impidiendo el paso rápido y simple, por tanto se debía en la necesidad de ir empujando a más de tres personas. Hasta el rubio tuvo que brincar sobre una bolsa de mandado que llevaba una anciana bruja, que la había dejado en el suelo mientras observaba el escaparate de la tienda de Brebajes, sin mencionar los traspiés que había dado después. Todo indignado y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, de un brusco movimiento se zafó del agarre.

–Potter –siseó furibundo–. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme de esa forma?

Llamando la atención, las personas a alrededor se detuvieron durante un segundo a observar la escena, comenzando a cuchichear y señalar a los protagonistas, sobre todo mostrando interés en el Niño-que-vivió-y-venció.

–Realmente lo siento –Harry mencionó entre dientes–. Pero no quiero que me noten.

–Haberlo dicho antes… –bufó inconforme–. Pudiste haber elegido un restaurante muggle.

Ante la sugerencia, Harry guardó silencio sin hallar réplica alguna, mostrando una estúpida expresión en clara muestra de que no había pensado eso antes. Draco murmuró un bajo _Idiota_ antes de avanzar con paso altivo e indignado hacia la entrada del restaurante donde supuso Potter lo estaba llevando. Se habían detenido a un par de metros antes.

Abochornado, el moreno pidió su mesa reservada para dos en sala privada. Draco se sorprendió al ver que no era la primera ni segunda vez que el ex-gryffindor pisaba ese lugar, ya que se desenvolvía con gran orientación, inclusive parecía que Potter andaba guiando al _maître_. Por lo que mostraba, recurría mucho a ese -elegante y lujoso- restaurante, ni siquiera él mismo había asistido con frecuencia a dicho local.

Los dos, después de haber subido unas escaleras en forma de caracol, se hallaban bien colocados en su mesa, siendo apartados por gruesas y aterciopeladas cortinas negras de los demás, iluminados únicamente por un candelabro de velas en el techo, sin mencionar de que se hallaban rodeados de un decorado exquisito de cuadros muggles de pintura barroca de temas ya románticos y realistas, clara muestra del arte moderno. Pudo darse cuenta que mediante un hechizo, cada cuadro estaba iluminado por si mismo, como si se tratara de un foco encendido.

Un cuadro en especial llamó su atención: Una mujer se hallaba acostada de lado, dando la espalda mientras se veía en un espejo sostenido por un pequeño ángel. La pintura en cuestión quedaba frente a él, a un par de pulgadas sobre la cabeza del pelinegro.

Frunció el ceño, llevándose su reloj de pulso a la vista para ver la hora, el cuarto se hallaba casi en penumbras, cosa extraña ya que aún era de día.

–Como es sala privada, la tienen así –explicó el pelinegro–. Cuando ya es realmente de noche, se abren éstas cortinas –señalando hacia su lado derecho, único lugar sin un cuadro de decoración–, que llevan a la terraza. Bien sabes que estamos en el segundo piso.

–Oh… –Viendo fijamente donde supuestamente se hallaba el balcón.

–Si no te gusta, se puede cambiar… –con un movimiento de varita por parte de Harry, la habitación cambió de negro a crema, un beige sumamente suave rallando al blanco; junto con ello las cortinas que tapaban los ventanales de la terraza se arremangaron a cada lado en un bien hecho y sofisticado moño.

El cielo azul se mostró y la luz del sol entró bañando la estancia e iluminando su interior, apagando así las velas del candelabro.

–He de admitir que es un encantador lugar. Las veces que he venido, nunca había subido al segundo piso…ni sabía que se podía –comentó mientras aceptaba el menú por parte del _maître_.

_- B ~ R -_

Harry no paraba de reír tratando de imaginarse al rubio y a sus amigos, embutidos todos en trajes de cuero negro, detenidos por policías muggles y siendo trepados a la patrulla para llevarlos a la cárcel.

–Simplemente no lo creo… –mencionó en exhalaciones cortas aún intentando recuperar el aire tras haberse reído por varios minutos sin descanso.

–Hablo en serio, Potter. Blaise andaba ya dando el trasero, ahogado en alcohol y el muy idiota se pone a orinar frente a una Iglesia… ¡Claro! En ese preciso momento apareció la patrulla y sin dejarnos a réplica nos subieron. ¿Qué podías esperar?… O sea, ¡orinar casi a las puertas de una Iglesia!… –Gritaba desquiciado, queriendo tener entre sus manos el cuello de su mejor amigo para estrangularlo–. Estuvimos encerrados por seis horas, el padre de Blaise encontró la maravillosa idea de pagar la fianza y aparte pagar dinero extra para dejarnos por unas horas en la celda, como castigo. De no ser porque los policías se desesperaron ante nuestros gritos, insultos, pleitos y de mases que tuvimos y ante la clara muestra de homicidio que iba a cometer yo, nos soltaron.

–Pagaría todo el oro del mundo por haber presenciado eso.

–Ni muerto. Mi reputación quedaría por el suelo.

–Ya… Pero, si el Señor Zabini pagó la fianza y aparte les pagó a los policías por dejarlos ahí… ¿no hubiera sido mejor no pagar desde un principio?

–Sólo unas horas, Potter… Y si no pagaba, nos quedábamos toda la noche, o más bien día. Era el cumpleaños de su hijo, que esperabas.

Ambos sorbieron del vino que tenían en sus copas, el rubio acabándoselo por completo y dando las gracias al moreno al ver como éste le volvía a rellenar la copa.

–Pensaría que quieres emborracharme –viendo la segunda botella de vino vacía.

–Me atrapaste –murmuró en voz baja, recibiendo una sórdida sonrisa–. Lo que aún no entiendo es… ¿Por qué todos estaban vestidos de cuero?

Draco suspiró con aire melodramático para dejar en su rostro un gesto de sufrimiento.

–Pansy y Theo, eso lo resuelve. Blaise y yo comenzamos a discutir a que lugar ir, ni por el simple hecho de que fuera su cumpleaños lo dejamos elegir –sonriendo con sorna al recordar el rostro circunspecto del susodicho–. Pansy se nos unió al pleito, aunque ella más bien nos gritaba, y Theo guardaba silencio, es rara la vez que participa en las riñas y por ende terminó hartándose y proponiendo un lugar, ya llevábamos más de una hora en lo mismo, pero como necios y tercos que somos lo ignoramos. Al último, decidimos que se eligiera al azar, ganó Blaise…pero el local estaba en reconstrucción y en seguida siguió mi propuesta, el lugar estaba llenísimo y ni siquiera pagando extra podíamos entrar ya que había una fiesta y estaba rentado por un magnate importante. No quedó más que ir a Nuvó, la elección de nuestro querido Theodore…desde un principio debimos de haber ido ahí, el lugar es magnifico y el centro cede es en París, así que ya estoy planeando el ir de viaje a Francia, me encantaría conocer el verdadero local –mientras Draco hablaba y hablaba, deteniéndose sólo para tomar aire y dar pequeños tragos a su vino, el moreno no le quitaba la vista de encima. Siguiendo cada gesto, palabra articulada y movimiento de labios, Harry se deleitaba por los desvaríos que daba el rubio. Simplemente se estaba enamorando de la forma de hablar del otro, sin hallar razón aparente. Quizá el interés se encontraba en el hecho de que nunca antes había disfrutado de una conversación más que amena con Malfoy.

Dándose cuenta de la mirada brillante y penetrante que le daba el pelinegro, observó que se había salido un poco de contexto, tomando tangentes que ni al caso. Mentalmente se recordó a Jeremy y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda; si él se fastidiaba por los rodeos que tomaba su amigo, ya ni quería saber lo que pensaba Potter. Sonrojado por el bochorno, le dio un largo y tendido sorbo a su bebida, dejando que el líquido algo amargo bajara por su reseca garganta.

–¿Porqué te detienes? –Harry frunció el ceño ante el silencio del otro, observando las mejillas sonrosadas que lo atribuyó al licor; de los dos, el rubio era quien había tomado más.

–Sólo me quedé pensando –dijo a excusa y retomando el hilo de la conversación–. Theo se enojó tanto, ya que él quería que Blaise tuviera un cumpleaños inolvidable, que a la entrada del antro explotó y empezó a gritarnos, reprendiéndonos que no era posible que nos comportáramos así y más que todo porque no nos habíamos visto desde hace más de un año. Ni nos importó el show que estábamos dando, los muggles se nos quedaron viendo como si fuéramos una trágica y entretenida novela, al contrario…resentimos las palabras y de inmediato nos disculpamos entre nosotros…sobre todo con Blaise –en este punto la mirada gris se hallaba perdida, signo muy claro que estaba rememorando el episodio. Sonriendo en los momentos de diversión o mordiéndose el labio ante sucesos de tensión o culpa–. A pesar de eso, el humor de Theodore no mejoró, así que Pansy propuso un castigo…

–Que se vistieran de cuero… –sentenció lo obvio.

–Así es. Blaise lo aceptó sin problema y convenció a Theo de que él también, a mi me tuvieron que obligar y Pansy de por si ya iba con sus ropas, así que a ella le tocó pagar las tres primeras rondas de alcohol.

Hubieras visto la cara de algunas personas al ver como los cuatro entrábamos al baño de hombres para salir ya cambiados, Pansy fue quien modificó nuestras ropas…todos andaban tan ambientados que terminaron ignorándonos.

–¿Hubo foto? –Preguntó curioso el moreno recibiendo de inmediato una sonora carcajada.

–¡Por supuesto! –Draco exclamó en resuellos, negando con la cabeza–. Pero nunca las verás…

–Nunca digas nunca…

–Te lo juro. Si llegas a ver esas fotos, será el día en que yo deje de ser un Slytherin y un Malfoy.

–Rompes mis ilusiones de verte vestido en cuero y luciendo sexy. –El pelinegro mencionó medio en broma, poniendo un gesto en su rostro de querer llorar–. Ahora soñaré con eso –ante sus palabras, definitivamente Draco se ruborizó profundamente hasta la raíz del pelo.

Ambos en silencio vieron como el mesero llegaba para recoger las copas y botella vacías, ofreciendo alguna otra cosa del menú. Draco paseó la vista nuevamente por la habitación, recordando algunas de las pinturas que ya había visto en sus viajes a museos por Europa o por el conocimiento de Blaise, quien se hallaba estudiando Historia del Arte. Resintiendo un poco el alcohol ante un repentino mareo, fijó la vista al cielo raso y anaranjado… pegando un bote en su asiento de sorpresa. ¿Tan tarde era?

–Llega la medianoche y yo ni cuenta me daría –el rubio acompañó sus palabras con un movimiento de manos, entrecruzando sus dedos y con los pulgares se frotó los ojos.

–¿Estás bien?… ¿Algo te cayó mal?

Alzando la vista, Draco vio la clara preocupación en los orbes verdes del moreno y sintiendo algo caliente expandiéndose en el interior de su pecho, negó con la cabeza con una suave sonrisa.

–Es el vino, lo estoy resintiendo un poco. Además de que ando cansado, últimamente no he dormido bien…según mi psicólogo es por estrés que ando acumulando al igual que dice que me estoy reprimiendo mucho en estos días –con un encogimiento de hombros, desestimó las palabras que le dijo su doctor hace tres días.

–¿Psicólogo? –Preguntó interesado por ese dato–. ¿Vas con un psicólogo?

–Si, no tiene nada de malo –refutó mosqueado–. Cosa de mis padres, desde niño tengo sesiones, cuando iba a Hogwarts, eran en vacaciones…tres o cuatro sesiones por año. Ahora son cada tres meses o cuando yo quiera, más que todo después de la guerra, mi madre se empeñó a que siguiera yendo.

–Curioso… ¿Quién es tu especialista?

–Jacques Watteau, es francés pero radica aquí desde hace años.

–No me jodas…debes de estar bromeando.

–Ese es su nombre, no juego –Draco frunció el ceño, ése era el nombre de su psicólogo, un apellido muy renombrado si le preguntaban.

–No, no…no me refiero a eso –con la incredulidad aún pasmada en su rostro–. La guerra fue algo difícil y aún lo es. Por petición de Hermione, asistí con un psicomedimago –ahora Draco abría grandemente los ojos susurrando negativas–. Watteau, quien da sus sesiones al aire libre en el mundo muggle o en casa de su paciente o…

–…o en su propia casa –terminó diciendo–. No puedo creerlo, tenemos al mismo especialista.

–Así es. Ahora entiendo el porque sonreía cada vez que mencionaba tu nombre o el de tus padres…

–Igual conmigo. Cuando te sacaba al tema, él se rompía a carcajadas y nunca me dijo la razón…ya veo porque, cuando lo vea, juro que lo agarro a golpes.

El pelinegro comenzó a reírse, imaginándose al rubio dándole zapes en la cabeza al canoso, risueño y a la vez estricto Dr. Watta, como le decía de cariño.

–Bueno, Potter…irremediablemente fue una excelente comida, así como también no me quejo de la charla, sin mencionar que ya atrapamos al canoso y tramposo de Watteau, pero debo marcharme, quedé de cenar hoy con mis padres…dioses, tendré que hacer un esfuerzo por comer siquiera algo tan nimio –pasándose la mano por sobre el estomago, aún con la sobremesa de millones de horas que habían hecho, la comida aún no bajaba–. Además, tengo un trabajo pendiente que entregar el martes –terminó diciendo abandonando su asiento.

–Te acompaño a las chimeneas –dijo poniéndose de pie, dejando que Draco pasara primero, siendo guiados por el mesero que se hallaba atento tras las cortinas.

_- B ~ R -_

–Bueno, Potter…

–Harry.

–¿Eh?

Ambos se hallaban dentro de la sala privada de red flu, siendo observados por un joven que contenía en su mano derecha un saco lleno de polvos listos para ser entregados a sus clientes, trataba de sofocar la risa que estaba por salírsele pero al ver la mirada fulminante del rubio decidió no tentar su vida y, mucho peor, su empleo.

–Creo que es momento de dejar los formalismos, ¿no crees? –Comentó con un encogimiento de hombros. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos y con mirada atenta esperó la respuesta del otro, la verdad, a Harry ya le comenzaban a sudar las manos del nerviosismo y estúpidamente empezó a tartamudear–. Di-digo…si tu, si tu estás de acuerdo –murmuró.

–Y tú eres el salvador del mundo mágico –ironizó–. Bien, _Harry_ –arrulló con voz tenue, lanzando escalofríos al moreno–, si así lo deseas…por mi no hay problema. Si me disculpas… –dando por finalizada la _velada_, con cara de pocos amigos se acercó al joven mozo y tomó un puñado de polvos flu.

–Cuídate…–dijo alzando la mano en despedida, hallando la mejor manera de despedirse–. Nos vemos, Draco.

Ahora al que le recorrían los escalofríos era a Draco, quien se sacudió los hombros de manera imperceptible y con asentimiento de cabeza se metió dentro de la chimenea.

–Nos vemos –susurró para después lanzar los polvos–. Mansión Malfoy –habló fuerte y claro.

Harry se quedó un par de minutos viendo la ahora chimenea vacía, frunciendo el ceño a más no poder, preguntándose si todo había salido bien o no. La despedida se le había hecho muy impersonal, hasta fría…o así lo sintió él. Aunque, claro…tampoco esperaba algún beso para rematar la tarde, pero si algo más…caluroso y prometedor.

* * *

–¡Harry! –Gritó emocionada Hermione en cuanto vio a su amigo salir de entre las llamas–. ¿Y ese milagro?… Pensé que estarías con los del equipo celebrando…

La castaña siguió moviéndose de aquí y allá dentro de la cocina, interrumpiéndose solo para saludar al pelinegro, había llegado tarde y dentro de poco Ron llegaría hambriento y cansado.

–Quedamos de vernos en el pub a las once…tengo tiempo de sobra y decidí venir de visita… –ayudando a la mujer, Harry empezó a sacar y colocar los platos sobre la mesa, poniendo uno de más para el mismo–. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal van tus clases?

–¡Oh! Muy bien, muy bien –Hermione contestó alegre, sonriendo sagaz–. Acabo de salir de exámenes y fui la mejor de la clase –anunció orgullosa–. Y discúlpanos por no ir al juego de hoy… Tuve servicio en San Mungo, al igual que Ron en el Ministerio.

–Descuida, sé que mientras puedan siempre van.

Reinando el silencio, Hermione terminó de poner la mesa, llevando de una vez ollas y sartenes llenas de comida para que cada quien se sirviera. Observó el rostro pensativo de Harry, que ya se hallaba sentado en su puesto, y frunció el ceño, bien sabía que algo importante andaba vagabundeando por la mente del pelinegro y aguardando con la vista fija en su persona, esperó a obtener atención.

Pero ésta no llegó.

–¿Sucede algo, Harry? –Preguntó sabiendo que era la única manera de traerlo de vuelta. Acercándose tomó asiento frente a este.

–No. –Habló rápido, ganándose una mirada suspicaz y un alzado de ceja en clara muestra de que no le creyó nada–. Después del partido…–comenzó a relatar, su amiga incitándolo a hablar con un ademán de la mano y bien sabia que a ella le podía contar lo que le sucedía y le daría su opinión de manera centrada. A eso había venido, en realidad. Hablar con Hermione–. Invité a Draco…Malfoy, a comer. Le envié una invitación VIP al partido de hoy y la verdad no esperaba que fuera, pero fue… –jugando con los pulgares de sus manos, Harry apoyó los codos sobre la mesa. Simplemente tenía que decirlo, pero inclusive a el le llevó algo de tiempo el aceptarlo, así que decírselo a otra persona que no sea a el mismo, resultaba algo complicado. Tomó aire y alzó la vista, que la había agachado sin darse cuenta, hasta la mirada marrón–. Me gusta Malfoy.

Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro… Cinco segundos.

–Gustar…gustar, ¿de gustar? –bobamente preguntó asombrada–. ¿Te gusta? O ¿Te atrae?

–Ambas cosas. Al inicio me atraía, pero ahora…me _gusta_. Lo deseo, Hermione, y no me refiero físicamente.

La castaña estaba por decir algo cuando un 'plop' proveniente de la sala los sobresaltó y con mirada significativa Harry le pidió a su amiga que guardara silencio, ya que Ron acababa de llegar y no deseaba todavía un enfrentamiento con el.

En comprensión, Hermione asintió con la cabeza y decidió ir a saludar a su novio.

_Continuará..._


End file.
